Rightfully Mine
by punkyt0ast3r
Summary: AU It is time for the new Demon Lord to take a mate. Kagome may just be in over her head... being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My dearest and loyal readers,**

**To continue this abomination that I call a story would be an act of evil upon mankind. It would also be horrible of me to discontinue it when so many of you seem to love you (I can't imagine why .). I started this about 6 years ago when I was in 7****th**** grade. I have now finished up my first semester of college, and this needs to be fixed. There are grammar mistakes up the wazoo and it is very choppy. It is only right that I combine these chapters and do a little editing. By doing this, I hope to find some sort of plot and rekindle my desire to write this. Thank you for bearing with me throughout all these years! Gomen mina-san! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own the manga or anime series of Inuyasha. All rights belong to Takahashi Rumiko and Viz (characters etc). I can always dream though…right? RIGHT? **

Kagome stood in the mirror admiring her handy work of the morning. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner, and her lips were colored with a light strawberry lip gloss. She never did like wearing a lot of make-up because she was stunning without it. She would never admit this out loud though due to her modest nature. Giving her hair one last run through, she shut off the bathroom light and descended down the stairs.

"Are you ready for the festival, princess?" inquired her father. Cho Higurashi stood at six foot two, almost reaching the ceiling. He ran a hand through his midnight black hair and sighed. They had been waiting for Kagome to come down for the last hour. She was going to be late.

"Dad…" Kagome whined as she sulked down the stairs. "Why do I have to go to this stupid festival? I didn't have to go when I was younger!"

Cho gasped as he took stock of his only daughter's appearance. Kagome was dressed in a deep-sea blue kimono that made her dark blue eyes sparkle. Her raven black hair was held back with a baby blue ribbon. She did a little turn to show off her attire, but was stopped as her mother put her hands on her shoulders.

"Because Kagome we are welcoming the new demon lord…" Megumi Higurashi responded exasperatedly. They had discussed this many times over the past few weeks but it seemed as if her child had been ignoring their conversations. Kagome slipped out from under her mother's grasp and walked over to their burgundy sofa where her little brother was entertaining himself with the latest fancy shmancy game console. He looked up and stuck his tongue out at her as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, why doesn't Souta have to get dressed up then? This isn't fair!" Kagome pouted.

The vein in Megumi's forehead seemed to spring to life as it throbbed impatiently. "We will go over this one last time before you leave this house. This time I want you to listen to me very carefully. Every ten years in the realm of the demons a new lord takes the thrown. That lord looks among demons and humans alike for a mate. Now af-"

"What does this have to do with me though? I still don't understand why I have to go!" she whined as she rudely cut off her mother's words.

"I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted!" Megumi huffed out. "This has everything to do with you. As the only daughter of this household, you are to attend the festival and welcome the new lord."

Cho stepped towards his wife and whispered something in her ear causing her cheeks to redden. "Have a nice day at work, koi!" Megumi kissed her husband softly, earning gagging noises from her offspring. As the kiss was broken, Cho swatted his wife on the bum and strode out the door, calling behind him: "Don't get into too much trouble, princess!"

Megumi's eyes twinkled as she gazed longingly at the door.

"Mom?"

"Huh? What?" she looked around confused.

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face. "I still think Souta should come with me…"

Megumi gasped as she pulled her daughter into the kitchen. "Kagome Higurashi! Are you implying that your brother is gay?" she whispered harshly.

Souta, having put on his headset, was no longer paying attention to their conversation. They both turned to the doorway as a string of curses were heard. They peered around the corner of the kitchen to peek in on the boy, who was now jumping on the couch and screaming; "GET RAPED N00BZ!11!" into his microphone.

Kagome had a huge sweat drop at the back of her head. "No, of course not..."

Megumi glared at Kagome. "Now, let me tell you something, missy! If I catch you trying to set your broth-" she was once again interrupted as Kagome pecked her on the cheek. "Sorry, okaa-san! It's getting late and you know how I love to be fashionably on time!" she giggled as she heard her mother's growl of frustration and slammed the door closed.

* * *

Kagome pulled her kimono tighter around herself as the crisp autumn breeze caressed her cheeks. _It's way too cold to be doing this…_ she thought dryly. Maybe she'd meet some interesting people there. _I hope Sango will be there! She has got to bed, right? All eligible daughters must attend…_

She ascended the shrine steps where the festival was being held and gasped at what she saw. The grounds were adorned by brightly lit lanterns and candles. The wafting smell of onigiri and other treats invaded her nasal passages and she scanned the grounds to find the source of the invasion. She was gifted with the sight of vendors underneath brightly colored stands making a bundle. Suddenly, a chanting of sorts invaded her ears, and she turned to the brightly lit stage on the west side of the grounds. There were many priests and priestesses dressed in their ceremonial garb chanting a low tune. She listened closely…

_To take a woman_

_As one such as she_

_Your rightfully wedded_

_Wife to be_

_We offer our daughters_

_To honorably see_

_Who is your chosen mate to be…_

Kagome gasped as a whirlwind of leaves ascended from the ground and twisted around her in a taunting manner. Lightning and thunder fought for dominance in the world above her and it grew increasingly dark as one by one the candles were blown out.

"Kami…" a young monk gasped as a lightning stalk struck down in the middle of the festival grounds. It left in its wake the most beautiful creature that Kagome had ever laid her eyes upon.

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Better? I'm redoing this whole story. I hope you all aren't upset with me. I really owe it to you to fix this . I hate when people leave a story for months/years at a time…so I shouldn't do it…Thanks for sticking with me 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Here we are. Wow, this is a lot better than I thought it would be. I'm glad that you are all supporting me…een though…I basically let you down. *sweatdrop* I see that I was added to a few more STORY ALERT lists! That makes me smile! Well, seeing as you all want it…you all got it…CHAPTER 2 AWESOME RE-WRITE IS A GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…etc etc yada yada.**

Kagome surveyed the silver haired demon lord that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. He was clad in a rose red kimono and seemed to be scanning the area around him. Kagome blinked and found that she was surrounded by her fellow festival-goers. _When did they get here? _She could feel herself being pulled back into the crowd and tried to catch one final glimpse of the youkai. His lifted his head up and twitched his nose until his body turned towards her; amber gold eyes met blue and everything went black.

Kagome struggled against the foreign hands that covered her eyes. _What's going on?_

"Let go of me, you sick-" Kagoma sputtered out as she tried to fight off her attacker.

"Hey! Calm down! Watch your feet, Kagome-chan!" The hands left her eyes and she found herself being spun around.

She gazed into the chocolate brown pools of her long time best friend, Sango.

"Sango! I was hoping I would find you here!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped on her.

"Come on! Let's go find some food!" grasping Kagome's hand, Sango dragged her into the crowd, all but missing the look of longing that plagued her friend's face.

* * *

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he let out a loud yawn. This is the last place he would rather be today. There were too many scents clogging the air. It was like someone had closed all of the windows on a bus and doused themselves with a cheap knock-off perfume.

Suddenly, a strange scent hit him. It was like a mix of lavender and rain. He turned and scanned the crowd until his eyes locked with the deepest pools of blue that he had ever seen. He watched as those precious orbs were obscured from his vision by someone's hands. He lifts his sleeve to his nose and tried to regain his composure. _It's going to be a long night…_

He turned swiftly as he heard the distinct sound of jingling footsteps. _Well, it's too early for Christmas so…_

"My lord! Welcome!" exclaimed a young priest. Standing at 5' 9" and in the classic priest's attire was Inuyasha's best friend: Miroku. Yes, you may think it's strange that a seemingly evil-by-nature demon, such as himself, and a so-called "pure" monk could ever form a friendship but it seemed to work.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" he glared at the monk.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Aren't you irritable tonight? Why don't you take that stick out of your ass for once and have a good time?" _Is that familiar enough for you…stupid self-centered je-_

"Miroku!" The monk's eyes widened and he gulped down his fear as he looked up at the demon lord. He couldn't have possibly read his mind…?

"It's good to see you again…" The youkai's eyes softened as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

Sango linked arms with her best friend as she tugged her around from food stand to food stand. They had been scouring the grounds for at least an hour now. _Why are we all even here?_

"Sango-chan?..." Kagome shouted over the noise around her.

"What? Did you say something, Kag-chan?" Sango leaned over towards her friend so she could possibly hope to hear.

"What are we supposed to be doing here exactly? I know it's to celebrate the new Demon Lord or whatever but…I don't see much happening." She questioned. Sango tugged her over to a bench and sat her down. "Well, you see…having come from a long line of demon slayers, I can only tell you the basics of what I remember. This festival not only celebrates the new Demon Lord but it gives him the chance to seek out a mate among his fellow youkai and the human population of this area. That's why only the eligible daughters are here...and the other family members that came for the festival."

"Oh…" Kagome mumbled as she played with the collar of her kimono. She remembered her mother explaining it to her…but not so thoroughly…or maybe she did. Who knows? She was famous for tuning her mother out.

"Sango, do you think…Sango? Sango!" Kagome snapped at the girl who had her attention focused elsewhere. Kagome took her cheeks in her hands and tried to turn her head in her direction. "Hey! Snap out of it! What the hell are you looking at so intently?" Kagome huffed. She followed Sango's line of sight and let out a groan of annoyance. "Really? Like…really?"

Clad in a thigh high kimono and sporting more make-up than a juggalo was Kikyo, the wicked bitch of the West…err…witch…ummm … Kagome's older cousin.

Kikyo, followed by her gaggle of girls, strutted over to the two friends and gave them a quick once over.

"Kagome, dear, what ever are you wearing? It looks awfully messy…" she trailed off. Kagome looked at her kimono in wonder. _What is she talking about?_

"Umm…what are you talking about?" Kagome asked. Sango stepped up to Kikyo and looked her straight in the eyes. Several passersby looked on in interest as they felt the tension in the air.

"Kagome looks beautiful, Kinky-HO. So, why don't you and your pack of mutts take a long walk off a short pier?" Sango would not let this trash talk down to her best friend.

Kikyo smirked. Snapping her fingers, her two lackeys, Eri and Ayumi, pushed Kagome into a mud puddle that was conveniently placed near the group.

"Not so beautiful now, are we, dear cousin?" Kikyo put her hand over her mouth and stifled an obnoxious laugh.

From her spot on the ground, Kagome saw Sango lunged for the two girls, while her cousin looked on with an amused expression.

Kagome could not believe it. Had her own flesh and blood just forced such embarrassment upon her? Of course! Who was she kidding? Kikyo had had it out for her ever since they were toddlers. What ever Kagome had, Kikyo wanted. For every pair of new Mary Jane's that Kagome got, Kikyo wanted two more. It was a never ending cycle. Now…now she had crossed the line but she was not one for confrontation.

Kagome, eyes veiled by her bangs, looked up at the scene before her. Sango had both of Kikyo's minions in a choke hold.

Ayumi's hair was disheveled and dirt covered her face. Meanwhile, the area around Eri's eye seemed to be turning a nasty puke yellow and patches of her hair could be seen on the ground.

"Let them go, Sango…" Kagome sniffed.

"…but Kagome-!" Sango argued. Her grip loosened considerably but not enough for the two to escape.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she heaved herself out of the puddle and ran in an unknown direction. Behind her, she could her Sango calling her name as Kikyo used her ear shattering giggle for background music.

**A/N: Finally…another chapter done! I'm feeling really good about this! Review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wooo! Another chapter? Can it be? Yes! At this time, I would like to thank my beta,****Blue Eyes White Dragon64, for reading and inspiring me to make something out of this story. Please take a look at his My Little Pony: FIM fic (http:/ www. /s/ 7640033/ 1/A_Diamond_in_the_Rough****) because I'm beta-ing it :D Yes, I did just advertise him. Lol Okay. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…nor will I ever.**

After spending some time catching up with his partner in crime, Miroku had decided that it was time to get back to his duty. He took it upon himself to introduce his silvery haired Lord to all the ladies in the area. The hanyou was none too pleased with this and had since made several attempts to sneak off.

_'He'll never learn..._' Miroku bonked the dog-eared man with his staff.

"Inuyasha-sama…you know that you're supposed to meet these lovely ladies! You never know…one of them may turn out to be the love of your life! Oh, joy! I can see it now; a fairy tale romance!"

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes and twitched his triangular puppy ears. "Love? Love does not exist, lecher. How could anyone love a worthless abomination like me? Do not even get me started on fairy tales. That's all they are!"

Inuyasha tried to conceal his irritation as he was, once again, subjected to the torture of introductions. _Stupid monk…_ What was the point of this? Sure, he would introduce the hanyou but then, just as quickly, he'd center attention back on himself. No matter. He didn't want any part of this in the first place, as he had none-too-discreetly explained to his father. _'No one ever listens to me! What do I have to do? Bite someone's dick off?'_He glared as Miroku tipped one of the many surrounding females' chins up and spouted some bullshit line about finally finding his soul mate.

_'Great...same old Miroku...'_

Using his thumb and index, the monk lifted the girl's chin. "You are my beacon of light in this world of darkness..." The current token of his affection giggled behind her hand. Inuyasha saw the ghost of his friend's lecherous smirk before his palm brushed over her breast.

The resounding smack and shout of "Pervert!" resounded across the area as it floated on the tails of the wind. The Demon Lord looked around, and appraised his current situation. He could hear shouts of "The Demon Lord! There he is!" and "Take me to your bed! Give me your demon cock!" as a crowd began to form around him.

He needed to think quickly. Looking to his left, he took stock of his friend. The perverted monk, now sporting a ghastly lump on his noggin, was crumpled in a heap of robes while the girl "Hmmph!"-ed and stalked away.

"Keh...you never do learn your lesson, do you?" Feeling the muscles contort in his legs, he leapt away, just as the crowd engulfed him.

Leaping from building to building sure was building up an appetite. His stomach growled, reassuring his assessment, and he sniffed the air.

_'What? There's that scent again... it's diluted though...'_ Lavender, rain, and...burnt plastic?

_Rumble Rumble_

_'Eww!' _Inuyasha scrunched his up in disdain. _'What happened to the intoxicating scent from earlier?'_ Pushing the thought of food to the back of his mind, he turned and made his way towards the newly found smell.

He glanced down at the people below him. It seemed they had all dawned their best attire for his gala, if it could be called that. Not only were the prospect able females here but family members had chosen to accompany them. It even seemed that couples had taken this opportunity to spend some time together. He snuck glances at them as he glided from roof to roof. Well, that is until he caught the edge with his foot and stumbled.

"Arghh!" He grabbed for the side of the shrine rooftop before he could tumble to the earth below himself. Pulling himself up, he tried to get his bearings.

_Sniff Sniff_

"There it is!" he coughed. Why was it bothering him so much? Where was it coming from?

As the smell grew stronger, so did his curiosity. Why had it changed? His eyes widened as a pair of sapphire blue eyes flashed through his mind. _'That girl…'_ It was her scent!

He dropped to the ground and rounded the corner. He did not expect what awaited him…

He rubbed his eyes, not once but twice, as he did a double-take.

Sensing an unfamiliar presence behind her, the girl whipped her head around.

He could see her eyeing him like a piece of candy. Shifting from foot to foot, he started to feel like this was a really bad idea.

"Hello." She all but purred seductively as she strutted over to our tall handsome, hero.

"Hi." He replied stoically. He let his gaze roam over her, desperately trying to take his mind off of her scent. Her sandals looked like they had just been unboxed before she had arrived and her kimono was disrespectfully short for such an occasion. He smirked as his eyes rested on her bosom.

"See something you like?" she stepped closer to him and lifted his jaw with her finger tips.

He gulped back his cry of alarm as he finally met her eyes. Brown. A shit-stain brown. He looked at the massive amount of makeup she was wearing, wondering if she was trying to hide some kind of debilitating scar.

"Are you even listening to me? What's your name?" grasping the sides of his face, she pulled him down to her level.

"Err…Inuyasha? Yours?" she licked her lips. "Oh! The Demon Lord! I'm Kikyo…"

Inuyasha was irritated. Who did she think she was? No one put their hands on him!

"Wench, get your filthy hands off of me!" he growled out. Taking her hands from his face, he pushed her away from him and stepped back. No, he usually didn't man-handle women…but for her, he'd make an exception.

_'Who does this guy think he is? I'm Kikyo, for Kami's sake!' _

Regaining her composure, the woman ran a hand through her long, luscious raven black hair. No one could resist her. She was the most beautiful woman here! She had made sure of it! If she saw a kimono prettier than hers, she made sure to "accidently" spill her drink on it. Who did he think he was denying her? She always got what she wanted and let there be no mistake; she wanted the demon lord.

**A/N: Wooo! Chapter 3 is done :D I'm so proud of myself for doing this! -**

**Reviews make me happy…so…if you want me to update sooner~**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite-ed, and added this to their alerts! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *squeal* - I'm so happy you're all loving the rewrite so far! I thought I'd clear some things up…because… I forgot to in the first place… sorry! D: **

**Ages: **

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 17**

**Inuyasha: 100 (looks 22 for a human)**

**Miroku: 24**

**Kikyo: 18**

**Okay, get it? Got it? Good! Thank you for all the reviews! And once again, I'd like to thank my awesome Beta Reader! TO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *bows to the great Takahashi-sensei***

* * *

Sango tried to push her way through the crowd of people, desperately searching for the runaway girl.

_'Well, she sure knows how to make a getaway.'_ Surveying her surroundings, she tried to make a guess of where the girl had run off to. _'Maybe she's down by the stream...'_

Stopping, Sango went rigid. It felt like hundreds of furry spider legs were crawling up her arms. _'Argh!'_ she groaned, reaching up to scratch at her arms. _'I must be close to that demon...'_

Growing up, the long haired, chocolate-brown eyed girl had been trained under her father as a taija. Well, that is until he had been killed during an extermination mission. That had been almost eight years ago though. She sighed, clearing her mind of his bruised and battered body, and continued with her own mission.

To say she was irritated would be an understatement. What the hell was Kikyo's problem? Kagome was nothing but nice to her, especially considering the cruel and underhanded tricks that were pulled on her.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! On your left!" she shouted as she shoved through a new wave of people like a quarter back trying desperately to make his way to the end zone. The crowed was abuzz with action as they seemed to be dispersing around her.

"He left!"

"I wanted his seed!"

Sango quirked a slender brow. _'Oh, of course! His lordship must have been her prior to my arrival!' _She coughed. The only reason for her being here was a precautionary one. This demon that was frolicking the grounds was quite powerful, thus if anything went array, she would be here to put an end to him. Feeling the cold steel of her hidden kunai, she scanned the area. There was still no sign of Kagome. _'Maybe she-'_

"Oomph!"

Looking every which way, Sango tried to locate where that groan of pain had come from. Shrugging it off, she went to presume her search, only to have her foot catch on some sort of cloth. "What the hell?" she looked down.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Sango plopped down next to the heap of cloth and investigated it. Upon finding the hump's head, she stroked the hair back from it's face.

_'He's so...'_

* * *

_'Beautiful!'_

The stars faded from the young monk's view and were replaced by something better; the face of an angel.

Miroku shook off his dazed expression as the girl, who was now bent over him, wiped his hair from his forehead. He regarded her steadily as he sat up. What good had he done for the Gods to deliver such a beauty to his awaiting arms.

"Hello? Are you hurt? I did not see your crumpled form, dear monk!" she seemed apologetic as she took his hand and helped him to his feet.

Miroku bent over and brushed the dirt from his ceremonial garb. That was one thing he detested about his "on duty" days. There were several rules he had to follow; no piercings, hair had to be pulled back, and he had to wear this dress. How could he show off his manly physique in such a thing?

"You're quite the rare gem. What is your name, fair maiden?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she let out a laugh that made the monk's stomach do a back-flip. With cheeks now tinged with a slight pink hue, she pushed a stray lock of her long, straight hair behind her ear. "My name is Sango…"

"Sango-chan!" Her cheeks were now a covered with red at his familiarity.

"Y-Yes, monk?" He clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Will you bear my children?" He pulled her towards him, their hands now resting against his heart.

Sango's mouth was a gape as she stared at this man. His hand was warm and sent a tingling up her spine as his thumb stroked over the back of her hand. Taking her dumbfounded expression as an opportune moment, Miroku smirked, letting his other hand travel to her backside and gave it a little rub.

_SMACK!_

"And you call yourself a monk?"

* * *

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at Kikyo, who seemed to be eyeing him like a piece of meat. As she circled around him, he started to grow agitated. Who did this ningen woman think she was? Sure, he had been ogled by many women before but none so courageous to do so in front of his person.

He let out a low growl.

"What's wrong, puppy? Don't you wanna play?" she batted her eyelashes at him, knowing he couldn't resist her. Grabbing him by his haori, she dragged him to a plush area of grass and shoved him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked at her. Settling herself in his lap, she began to undo the ties.

"Why don't you behave for your master?" Leaning forward, she started to kiss the side of his mouth but stopped upon feeling a pressure against her throat.

"Argh!" she groaned in pain as his claws bit into her neck. His whole body vibrated with the growl that released its self from his vocal chords.

Kikyo tried to bite back the moan that passed through her as she felt him rumble. Inuyasha sniffed, promptly smelling her arousal, and pushed her off of him. His mind was full of rage. He should kill this whore where she stands for even thinking of trying to mate with him! Trying to control the darkness that seemed to seep into the fore fronts of his mind, Inuyasha crossed his arms, which now rested in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Keh. You insolent human. You're nothing but a common whore. Do not think yourself up to my standards!" He spit on the ground where she lay.

"You'll come running back…they all do!" The fear in her eyes was quite evident to the Demon Lord and he grasped her chin, and bore his eyes into her own.

"Listen closely, wench. I-will-never-fucking-run-to-you." With that, he leapt away.

* * *

Inuyasha dunked his head under the cool, crisp water that flowed through the stream. It was all he could do to get that nasty smell out of his nasal cavity. Coming up for air, he relaxed back on his haunches and stared up into the night sky. He had finally gotten away from the monster known as Kikyo and had since stumbled upon this serene part of the shrine. It was quite unusual to see this many trees anywhere near Tokyo but he couldn't complain. It was quite peaceful.

The only sound that filled his ears was the song of the crickets and crying. Definitely crying. _'Wait, what?'_ His dog ears flickered towards the sound of a stuffy nose and small whimpers. Putting his nose to the ground, he sniffed his way to the base of a rather large tree. The scent was stronger now. Continuing his investigation, his nose hit a piece of cloth, and upon looking up, his amber eyes met blue.

* * *

Kagome's head snapped up as she felt a nudging in her lap. She glanced down, trying not to move as the culprit continued towards her lap. Her chest heaved as she inhaled, getting ready to scream bloody murder, when she saw two triangular dog ears twitch.

"Awwww! Kawaii!" His ears flattened trying to escape the ringing of the high pitched female. Slapping a hand over her mouth, he glared.

"Bitch, shut the fu-!" A spark shot through his hand and raced through his body. He stared in awe as he looked at her. "Who…are you?" he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Mmff Mffffm" He smirked, taking his hand from her mouth so she could actually speak some kind of language. She puffed up her cheeks and pushed at his shoulder.

"I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to just put your hands on me like that! And another thing; what right do you have to put your face so close to my…my…!" She cut herself off, as she felt the blood rush to her face.

Inuyasha smirked and backed off from her. Who was this girl? Sitting back, he observed her. Her hair was hanging loose from what looked like to be a bun, her kimono was dirty, and her eyes were rimmed red. Reaching a clawed finger tip towards her face, Kagome snapped her eyes closed.

"Please don't hurt me!" she felt a lonely tear slip down her cheek.

He brushed it away and stroked her hair. No one had ever talked to him like that, well… no one who he had actually cared enough to listen to. _'Who is this girl?'_

**A/N: Okay… It's way too early to be writing this. I'm running on one and a half 1.25 liter bottles of Cola… I thought I'd put some…fun stuff in here just so I can justify the rating. I'd like to make it clear that there WILL be a lemon. I'm just not sure when…I feel like I'll ruin the story if I make them have wild sex too early… their relationship needs to develop. Ya dig? :D Okay so…leave me reviews lovelies! That's what inspired this quick update! Once again, a big thanks to my Beta for his expert editing skills and telling me to make this long (seriously, thank him . or be mad at him for where he made me stop lmao). I am eternally grateful. Excuse me while I go knock out now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone~ I hope that this chapter finds you doing well. I'm sad to report that my laptop keyboard has fried…and cannot be prepared. I'm hoping that Financial Aid will loan me some money to replace it! . Unfortunetly, that means I will not be updating at a consistant rate…No! Don't worry! I won't make you guys wait three years for an update _ … jeez. Anyway… Christmas Eve! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…if I did…He and Kagome would have been together by episode 10. Thank you. **

* * *

Kagome gazed up at the dog man, wary of his next move. Even the slight brush of his fingertip seemed to ignite some kind of yearning within her. In his current position, she could tell that he was a good half of a foot taller than she.

This seemed like a typical scene from a romance novel; girl gets picked on by an evil creature and a strange man appears from no where to rescue her. _'Maybe we'll have a wild romp in the sack too?' _She scoffed at her thoughts and blushed as she realized where her mind had gone. The man before her coughed, willing her attention back to Earth.

He smirked, sensing the internal struggle the young girl was having. Her lips were pointed downward in a pout, while her teeth tugged at her bottom lip. It was quite cute. Eyes of a brilliant blue widened and she snapped her head in the opposite direction.

'_He must think I'm mental!' _she wiped at her chin, ridding herself of any drool that may have decided to manifest its self without her notice.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome turned her head swiftly, her hair coming undone from its confinement. Her raven locks tumbled around her face. "What did you say?" Her voice came out in a hushed whisper that sent a wave of peace through him.

"My name is Inuyasha." He unfolded himself and stood at his full height. He extended a clawed hand, which she hesitantly accepted, and pulled her up. Kagome winced as her sandal caught on a stray peddle, sending her tumbling none-too-gracefully into the chest of her aquaintance.

Placing a hand upon his shoulder, she gazed up, their eyes locking, and gasped. _'Gold!'_ The stream babbled around them while the crickets sang to each other. The combination of these two wonders created a harmonous symphony that calmed the night. Above them, the full moon peeked through the treetops, bathing the two figures in its radiance.

She squinted up at him, just letting the realization sink its self into their brains. "You!" They shouted simoultaneously. Inuyasha's mouth lifted at one side and he snorted, allowing it to become a full blown laugh. It was contagious and soon they were both doubled over and clutching their sides.

"You're the Demon Lord?" Kagome wiped the tears that were streaming from the corners of her eyes and tried to regain at least some semblance of her composure. He sniffed at the air catching her magnificant scent. There it was; lavender and rain. It was the most intoxicating smell and it wormed its way into every crevace of his nose until all he could do was bask in it. His attention snapped back to the girl as she let out a gasp.

One minute they were laughing and sharing an inside joke and the next she was bent over, rigidly bowing. "I meant no disrespect my Lord! If I had known it was you I wouldn't have said such things!" She clasped her hands in front of her, silently praying that he wouldn't cut her down where she stands for such incolence.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not all too shocked at her change in behavior. It happened quite often when the people around him learned of his status. That's why it was so hard to make friends. Luckily, he had one friend; Miroku. He never shut his mouth and would always tell him how he truly felt, not that Inuyasha would ever admit that he listened to the idiot.

She felt a pressure at her skull as he tugged at her hair. "Hey! Don't pull that crap, wench!" He was irritated. "You were pretty ballsy before you realized just who it was that you were speaking to! Stop treating me like I'm not a normal person!" He scowled at the rocks that guided the stream.

"Aren't you a hanyou?" She gaped at him, reaching up to stroke the furry apendages that sat utop his head. With lightning fast speed, he shackled her wrist in his grasp. "Don't. Touch. The. Ears…" he ground out. His tone was threatening and fear flashed through her eyes.

"I'm a hanyou. Why? What's it to ya?" He furrowed his brows and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I- "Her arm went slack as he released her and began pacing.

"Does it disgust you?" he bit out.

Kagome could sense that he was losing his temper but why? She certaintly didn't know. She could take a wild guess though. In the Demon world, hanyous were looked down upon and were known as somewhat of a "lesser" form of demon. In the Human world, they were just feared like any other demon.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. _'Who does she think she is judging me like she knows me!'_ He could feel his muscles tensing as he saw, what he thought to be, the look of fear laced pity wash over her.

"Don't you dare!" he snarled at her. She backed up a couple of steps while he, in turn, advanced on her.

"D-Don't what, Inuyasha?" Her body trembled from the adrenaline that was pumping through her. The tips of her fingers were tingling.

"Don't you fucking pity me, Kagome! I'm proud of what I am!" He towered over her, trying to force her submission. He shook his head and backed away. This wasn't right. He was overreacting to a simple question.

He walked over to a thick-trunked sakura tree, pulled it back and released it, watching the wood splinter around his fist.

Kagome gulped back her fear and watched this strange creature. She didn't pity him. Why should she? She didn't know him and after this she wasn't sure if she would want to know him but when he turned to look at her over broad shoulder, she gasped at the pain that was buried deep underneath those amber eyes. She felt herself being drawn to him.

She carefully lessened the distance between the two of them and placed her hand on the middle of his back. He tensed up but soon relaxed.

Releasing a deep sigh, he spoke: "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know what possessed me to act like that. I hate the word "hanyou" but it is what I am. It's quite obvious, of course." With that being said, he pointed to his ears. "I guess I was just-"

She placed a delicate fingertip over his lips, gasping as she noticed the blue tinge that resenated off of it. Her eyes softened.

Inuyasha felt his body relax as a sense of peace once again washed over him, not from her scent but from her very touch. "I wasn't trying to upset you…I was interested in how you became the Demon Lord…I mean, usually that is the position for a FULL demon…not that there's anything wrong with being a half demon, cause I mean, I love your ears and all but it is quite shocking!" She scratched at her scalp, realizing that she was talking way too much.

While Kagome was word vomiting up a storm, he narrowed his eyes as the outline of her body also began shimmering an iridescent blue.

He leaned down so that they were face to face. "Kagome…what…are you?"

She opened her mouth and said…

"There you are!" Two voices yelled simoultaniously.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! And we're done with Chapter 5. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be…but I do not think I will update until I have something awesome for you guys….like a 3500 word chapter. O_o…That'd be amazing…but we all know my track record… ^.^;; Anyway, make sure you check out the first chapter of my two-shot (Dog Gone Good Day) and my newest one-shot (A Cold Winter's Promise)! They can all be found in my stories (obviously! .) And…a million thank yous to Blues Eyes White Dragon64 (check out his fic that I'm beta-ing *A Diamond in the Rough*) for his wonderful feedback, constant ideas, inspiring me to write just to keep up with his own chapter flow, and for being the bestest friend ever! I'm wishing you all the very best! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**PS: Feel free to message me for updates on the chapter, if it pleases you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, my dears. I hope you're all doing well! I have missed you all terribly! So…bad news is… Financial Aid won't give me money unless I do A…B…C…and I won't…so…I have to wait for another month to get a computer… Good news is…I bought a USB keyboard …however…I'm sure that my hard drive is going to go soon. Oh jeez… on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

Sango followed the so-called Monk as he led them around the festival grounds. People were slowly dissipating because of the late hour. Their friends were still missing. The tanned monk had offered to help her find her ward, so to speak, if she would help him find his in return. She reluctantly agreed but decided it was in her, and his, best interest if he leads. _'There is no way he is getting behind me again…lecher.'_ She fought down the urge to lay bodily harm on the man and, instead, opted for a more practical route; imagining him strung up by his toes.

Miroku kicked a stray styrofoam cup from his path as he continued his search through the shrine's many buildings. He glanced back at his female companion and gulped back his fear at her withering glare. "So…Sango-san, you're a demon exterminator?" Sango stopped in her tracks and eyed his back warily.

"Yes, I am…How did you know?" She ran a few steps to catch up with him, his stride seeming to increase.

"Well, it's kind of obvious from the way you carry yourself, not to say someone who has not studied up on such a thing would know." He scratched the back of his head and looked around.

"What is it?"  
His eyes widened as he felt a surge of demonic power coming from the south west side of the grounds. "The Demon Lord! He's over there!"

Miroku broke out into a run towards a huge grouping of trees, while Sango hung back a bit. _'Well, I did say I'd help him…'_

Sango took off after the robed man and stopped short behind him. "Why did you stop?" She looked around. They had come upon a small wooded area with a small stream that ran through it. All of a sudden, she felt Miroku on top of her. "What are you doing?" she cried, feeling his body weight press her down. The sound of splintering wood invaded her ears.

Miroku felt pieces of debris falling atop him as he shielded Sango. When he felt it was safe, he removed himself and offered her a hand up.

"What the fuck just happened?" They brushed the dirt off of themselves.

"It had to be Inuyasha! That's his demonic aura I feel and-" he went rigid, doubling over and clutching his stomach. "Miroku!" Sango threw her arm around his shoulder to steady him. A fine sheen of sweat coated his face and he gasped for breath. "Incredible." He wheezed out.

"What is?" He stumbled to his feet and continued onwards.

"A surge of spiritual power just lanced through me. I've never felt anything like it before!"

Sango quirked an eyebrow. _'Spiritual power? That must mean…'_ Sango shoved past the monk.

"Kagome!"

Miroku caught up to her and they rounded the building. There in front of them were their friends.

"There you are!"

Sango turned, mouth gaping at her companion, while he exhibited the same reaction.

"That's your friend?" They mouthed to each other.

* * *

They both turned to see their friends, mouths gaping open, staring at them. Inuysaha coughed, straightening to his full height and backed away from Kagome. A pretty rose red crept up and into her cheeks as she realized how close they had been.

Folding his arms into his haori, the demon lord glared at his friend. "You finally regained consciousness?" He smirked as he received a glare.

"For your information, this beautiful woman came to my rescue. One day, I am going to marry her!" He declared as he swung his clothed arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Excuse me? I have a say in this!" She grabbed the monk's arm and twisted it, forcing him to the ground. She continued her assault.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's ear tweaked in her direction. "Keh."

She glanced at him out from under her lowered lashes and smiled. He looked at her and looked away just as quickly, scratching at his slightly reddening cheek.

He focused his attention back on Miroku, now unconscious again, and the unknown woman.

"Who are you?" His voice seemed to still the air around them and Sango looked up. Her eyes all but screamed defiance. He sniffed the air around her as she stalked over and grabbed Kagome. A low growl burst out from him before he could stop it. He coughed, trying to cover it but the woman inserted herself in front of Kagome.

The young girl put a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder and introduced her: "This is Sango. She's my friend, Inuyasha!" Sango gasped.

"Kagome! Why are you acting so familiar with him? Show some respect!" She stiffened and bowed to the man and Sango followed suit.

Inuyasha quirked his brow at the action. He didn't feel it necessary to point out that they hadn't exactly been conversing in the usual way that was customary for the demon lord. Don't get him wrong. He didn't mind it, in the first place. The long haired girl spoke.

"Kagome, it's almost midnight…we better get going." She eyed the hanyou and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, I suppose so…my parents will be worried…" she trailed off.

"I better take my leave too." He plucked Miroku from the ground and slung him over his shoulder. "and Kagome…"

"Yes?" She looked up as he walked over to her. He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger and leaned forward. She could feel his hot breath fanning over her face and she shivered with excitement. _'What's he doing?' _she gulped back the unfamiliar feeling willing its self up inside of her.

"There's something peculiar about you…I will be seeing you again really soon, wench." He leaned in the last few inches and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Thunder crackled in the distance and a stalk of lightning crashed. The grounds lit up and Kagome felt herself tugged against a feminine form. Squeezing her eyes shut, she buried her face into Sango's shoulder, to block out the bright flash of light.

When she opened them, Inuyasha was gone but the place that he had kissed her still tingled.

"Kagome, let's go!" Sango whined, dragging her away from the grounds.

Lost in her thoughts, she put a hand to her lips and sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha paced around his quarters. The room was dimly lit with candles, and his four poster bed resided against the eastern wall. He sighed and took his place at its edge and buried his face in his clawed hands.

The girl that he had met at the festival…she was beyond beautiful. The way her eyes had shined when she smiled at him had caused his heart to beat like a humming bird's wings. He sighed and went to blow out the room's only light source. He was conflicted. He shouldn't be affected so strongly by a human girl after just meeting her. He beat his fist against his head…then again, he was a demon. _'I need a drink…this festival really took its toll on me.'_

* * *

Bidding goodnight to her female companion, Kagome returned home to her family after her exciting adventure at the grounds. Oh, how wonderful! The demon lord was quite the catch. _'I just want to run my fingers through his silvery locks…' _She opened the door and closed it softly so she wouldn't wake up her parents. She turned around to walk up the stairs to her room but was momentarily blinded as the living room light flashed on.

She rubbed her eyes a few times before removing her hands from her face.

"Kagome…" her father started.

"Dad! Wow, it's late! Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked nervously. She played with the obi of her kimono and gave him a questioning look.

Cho picked up a glass filled with a brownish liquid, which she could only presume to be whiskey. His eyes were half lidded as he gazed up at her from over the rim. "It's late…" he hiccupped.

She felt goose bumps run up her arm as she surveyed her father's appearance. His eyes were glazed over and bloodshot, and his clothing was wrinkled and disheveled.

"…you should be in bed…" he trailed off as his eyes traveled the length of her body. He moved to stand from his resting place as Kagome retreated to the stairs.

"Kagome…" he slurred as he took a step.

Uttering a hasty "good night" she quickly retreated up the stairs and locked the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I try my best to answer all of the reviews I get (whether it is just to thank you for reading!) Please, go thank my beta (he kicked my ass to get me to finish this) by reading/reviewing his story (**.net/s/7640033/6/A_Diamond_in_the_Rough**). I beta it for him! Until next time~ **


End file.
